Let $a_1,$ $a_2,$ $\dots,$ $a_{2018}$ be the roots of the polynomial
\[x^{2018} + x^{2017} + \dots + x^2 + x - 1345 = 0.\]Compute
\[\sum_{n = 1}^{2018} \frac{1}{1 - a_n}.\]
Let $b_n = \frac{1}{1 - a_n}.$  Solving for $a_n,$ we find
\[a_n = \frac{b_n - 1}{b_n}.\]Substituting, we get
\[\left( \frac{b_n - 1}{b_n} \right)^{2018} + \left( \frac{b_n - 1}{b_n} \right)^{2017} + \dots + \left( \frac{b_n - 1}{b_n} \right)^2 + \frac{b_n - 1}{b_n} - 1345 = 0.\]Hence,
\[(b_n - 1)^{2018} + b_n (b_n - 1)^{2017} + \dots + b_n^{2016} (b_n - 1)^2 + b_n^{2017} (b_n - 1) - 1345 b_n^{2018} = 0.\]Thus, the $b_i$ are the roots of the polynomial
\[(x - 1)^{2018} + x(x - 1)^{2017} + \dots + x^{2016} (x - 1)^2 + x^{2017} (x - 1) - 1345x^{2018} = 0.\]The coefficient of $x^{2018}$ is $2019 - 1346 = 673.$  The coefficient of $x^{2017}$ is $-1 - 2 - \dots - 2018 = -\frac{2018 \cdot 2019}{2}.$  Therefore, the sum of the $b_i$ is
\[\frac{2018 \cdot 2019}{2 \cdot 673} = \boxed{3027}.\]